Episode 1967 (27 June 2000)
Synopsis: Ian is training Janine, who keeps on about him getting her an assistant, and refuses to wipe tables as her assistant will do it. Robbie, Asif and Martin discuss the robbery and Janine tells them to leave if they've finished their drinks. Ian smiles approvingly. Jim asks Frank if he can have Dan's job! Mel tells Steve how afraid she is, and Steve reassures her that he won't let anything happen to her. Steve tells Mel he went to Cornwall and Jackie helped him make a few decisions and the last 18 months is now history, it wasn't all his fault. Beppe asks Sandra how she thinks things are working out, and says he's had a card from Nina, saying she may not come back, so he wondered if she might want to move back in. Sandra says she'd love it and this time they'll make it work. She maliciously interrupts Rosa to tell her the "good" news. Ian goes into the shop and Terry moans about him poaching his staff. Frank interrupts and says if Ian overworks his daughter, he'll have him to answer to. Ian says he doesn't think there's much chance of that, and leaves as Frank laughs and says "Neither do I." Steve makes himself at home in the office and Beppe isn't pleased to see him. He says Steve can't just breeze back in. Beppe says any HINT of drugs in this club and he'll be on the phone to the police. Steve says we're all allowed one mistake, and if it weren't for his, Beppe would still be in the force. Steve says forcefully that he won't be touching drugs again. Steve goes to tell Gianni that Jackie said to tell him that he deserves better, and that he'd understand. Gianni won't believe him and Steve insists it's over and that's the message from Jackie - he should move on. Later, Gianni mopes around for ages, and talks to Beppe and tells him that she used to beat him up. Beppe says he's best off out of it. Gianni moans and gets drunk and Beppe says it gets easier but the solution isn't in the bottle. Jeff takes Jim's advice and starts to ask around about Arthur to see what he needs to do to impress Pauline. Mel suggests he ask Peggy, and Jeff asks her and Peggy gossips that she only discovered after he died that Arthur had been having an affair, and that Pauline had known about it. Dan phones the Vic and Mel answers and puts the phone down in fright, saying "Leave me alone." Robbie invites Asif, Martin and Jamie round, and the cover story is that they are having a "sleepover". Jamie is annoyed and says he feels guilty, he's robbing from his own family. Jamie says he doesn't even touch alcohol. They say they can't do it without him, and it'll take longer with only three of them. Jamie agrees reluctantly. Robbie hears Sonia eavesdropping, and tells them to go to sleep for a couple of hours. When they get up, he is annoyed that Asif is wearing bright green instead of black as he was told. Frank throws out Mark, Terry and Jim and Steve collects Mel to walk her home. He makes a phone call to a friend to "find" Dan Sullivan. Frank locks up. The four intrepid robbers wheel their barrow to the Vic. Jamie opens the door with his key, and they type in the alarm code. Back at home, Sonia knocks on Robbie's door and finds the place deserted. Asif takes some peanuts, and Robbie is furious at the distraction and says OK, but only one packet each. They collect cans of lager, and then knock over a metal drip tray. Peggy wakes up and calls Frank to see who's downstairs. They hide while Peggy and Frank look around, and Peggy points out the keys on the bar, and locks the back door again and resets the alarm with the set of keys they found, not realising that they weren't their own. The four decide it's safe to come out of hiding after half an hour. They come out and Jamie goes to start the getaway car, and Robbie tells the others to get some more drink. Jamie returns and tells them they're now locked in, the alarm is on, and all the keys are gone, so they can't get out. Robbie says he has an idea... Cast: *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Nicky Cotton' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes